


Leather Gloves

by tqpannie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy's fingerless gloves, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Powers During Sex, Sort of anal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Coulson doesn’t want Daisy to hold back. Oh and he wants her to leave the gloves on. Written for Cousy Mandatory Makeouts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No one prompted me I am just in the mood to be smutty.  
> Prompt is Rough.

“Daisy, I am not going to break,” Coulson grumbled against her neck. “Stop holding back.”

“Are you sure about that?” Daisy’s voice cracked and the threaded her fingers through the little hair he had and tugged his head up and back. “I don’t want to hurt you--”

“You won’t,” Coulson’s mouth opened as Daisy’s teeth scraped along his neck and when she sucked hard enough to leave a mark he whimpered. “I’ll tell you.”

Daisy pressed her lips against his, her tongue traced his lower lip before sliding in to press against the roof of his mouth. She broke the kiss and spun him around to face the wall of their bunk. She didn't bother to unbutton his shirt she just vibrated the buttons off. She trailed one gloved hand over his chest as she slid her foot between his feet to kick and widen his stance.

“Fuck, Daisy,” Coulson whimpered as she pressed her mouth to the back of his neck and rubbed the the fingerless leather glove over his nipple. “More.”

Daisy tugged his head and he turned so their mouths could meet, their tongue tangled together before their lips met, and when she sucked the of his tongue her mouth captured his groan of pleasure.

Daisy free hand slid down Coulson’s stomach, her bare fingers tugged the trail of hair leading under the waist of his dress slacks roughly, and the leather of the glove created a friction over his sensitive skin. Daisy palmed his cock through his trousers before vibrating the slacks open. She slid her hand from his hair, pulled her lips from his, and pressed her lips against his ear.

“Brace your hands against the wall and don't move them,” Daisy whispered as she worked his cock and balls through the opening in his boxers. “I’ll stop if you move them.”

“Okay,” Coulson grunted and he thrust his hips forward as Daisy traced his erection with one finger. “Touch me with the gloves on.”

“I am going to stroke your cock with my gloves on,” Dais wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to slowly his length, her hand twisted slightly on each down stroke and her thumb brushed the head on each time she reached the top. “Can I use my powers?”

Coulson nodded his head and whimpered when Daisy released her grip on him to work him completely free of his boxers and she pushed them and his pants down Coulson’s legs. Daisy moved slightly to the side and claimed Coulson’s lips in a hard kiss, roughly sinking her teeth into his bottom lip and pushing her tongue inside his mouth to explore the roof of his mouth.

Her hand went to work on his shaft again and her other hand traced his ass cheeks, her fingers slid between his cheeks, and when she began vibrating the air over his pucker, down his cleft, and over his balls Coulson moaned into her mouth.

Coulson was rocking between her hands and she released his mouth to press kisses to his neck as he began to whimper nonsense to her. She caught her name, please more, so close, and his just as he started to get desperate she smacked his ass hard and vibrated the air all around his shaft. He came hard, with a hoarse shout, his body jerked, and she continued to slide her hand over him until he was soft.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,” Coulson whimpered and kicked off his pants and turned to pull her against him. “The gloves, the contrast of your skin being soft and the gloves being rough. I...I am glad I opened up about being bisexual you're first woman to acknowledge it in bed.”

He claimed her lips with his, kissing her slowly, his tongue explored her mouth, and when they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love all parts of you, Phil," Daisy whispered. "I wasn't  sure you would like it."

“I think we could grab a shower and I could make you dinner,” Coulson waggled his eyebrows and kissed her nose. “Then I will thank you properly.”

Daisy grinned at him, already stripping off her clothes, and tossing them into their laundry basket. “I am prepared to let you try.”

 

 


End file.
